A Little More
by WonderfulWriter15
Summary: Voldemort's reign has just begun in the year of 1977. While the Marauders have ventured off to become aurors and Order members, one little girl is left at Hogwarts to face it's horrors alone.


It's been a week since Mum died. It seems so long ago since I wasn't actually there when she took her last breaths. No....I was at an Enchanted concert, stuck in a dangerous mosh pit, getting asked to parties. All the while my Mum was dying in a bed at Mungo's, and I didn't care less. I knew she was dying. Remus and I figured that out around the same time that the doctors did at the hospital. That was only four weeks ago; the rate at which my Mum passed away was abnormal, at least that's what the doctors said.  
  
A Doctor Blackburn, who had been the same doctor who tried to treat Remus after his bite, had announed she had a wizarding disease which affected very little people but killed them quickly and painfully. Whenever I hear that I have these horrid images of my mother in pain, like Remus in pain, except just not that way.   
  
I got home from that concert at about 3 in the morning, a stupid grin on my face from the fun my boyfriend Johnathan and I had had. My best friend Pippin was mad at me, but all I could think about was the things John showed me. Everything seemed to go really slow as I got to the door, kissed John good night, and opened the door. My brother sat there, looking extremely sick, and he was crying. Mind you Remus James Lupin doesn't cry very much, or at least not the Remus he turned out to be. I looked around for Venna, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, so my eyes focused back to my older brother. For some reason I felt my eyes tickle, and tears started to grow in my own eyes, just seeing him cry. He hadn't cried since Dad died.......  
  
" Oh my god...."  
  
I let that out softly, but it was enough for him to raise his shaggy brown head and glance towards my direction in a tired direction. Something had happened to Mum.....that's all I could think of. I found myself wandering towards him, my arms outstretched to embrace him. Whenever a little kid cried cause he tore his knee, and you cried with him, that's how it was with my brother, even if he was four years older than me.  
  
" Remus.....what happened?" My voice had grown louder, more defiant, like it usually was with him. I sat down beside his slender but muscular frame, he had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. One of my small hands found their way to his shaking shoulder, and held it so he didn't really shake that much. He looked up with those wet brown eyes, the ones I had looked at since I was three. But now they were different. The chocolate color was cold, like one who had gone through hell and lived to tell the tale. That was Remus; he had been going through a sort of hell since he was five, and I pitied him even though he hated it for it.  
  
" Mum. She's dead." His voice was muffled under his hands which had covered his face again. Time stopped then, just like it had when I found out I was adopted into this family, when Dad died, and now when my last parent passed away. My body jerked back slightly, my head nodding in a disagreeing motion. It was all I could do......no words could describe how that feeling felt. Like when everything is stripped away from you, and you're just left there, lying on the ground crying for it all to come back. I had done that so many times, but then I did it even more than before.  
  
It wasn't really the fact she was dead that had shocked me, sent me upstairs to my room where I cried for four hours straight. Remus looked up at me again with that same tortured look in his eyes and he said.  
  
" She asked for you.....about ten minutes before they let her go....before I let her go......" I don't think I could have lived past those words if my friends hadn't helped me. Remus, I felt, was forever mad at me for choosing to go snog John and bounce around to rock music while he sat in a room by my mother, praying and hoping she'd get better while she died. And one of the last things she said was " Where's Callie?"  
  
The next few hours were really blurred. They usually are after something like that happens to someone. I could only remember falling onto my bed, punching my pillow, screaming, and then crying forever. What I remember next is even more odd.   
  
Remus, me, Venna, James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius were standing at the foot of my Mum's grave while friends and family gave their speeches of rememberance. Remus started to shake and to cry, turning himself away from everyone as he cried for her. James held Lily close; she was crying, but James just stood tall with this odd look on his face like he was surpressing a whole lot of emotion. Peter stood about Remus, checking up on him every few seconds, while Sirius held me. I remember burying my head in his chest ( he was about a foot taller than me) and crying. Just crying everywhere. Then I'm sitting inside this room with Remus facing Cornelius Fudge.   
  
He droned on and on about how great Julia Lupin was, how much he admired her, finally Remus snapped. He " asked" Fudge to kindly stop commenting on her and move on. Fudge gave my brother this odd look before diving into a new thing. Remus was my legal guardian now, and I was to listen to him. If that was a test I definately failed that in the later months of our time together.  
  
At first Remus was really protective of me. He wouldn't let me go out anywhere after ten at night. " Fourteen year olds are too young to go around at that hour...." What kind of a hypocrite was he? When he was fourteen he'd stay out till six if he wanted to. That's when things started to go wrong. I wanted to rebell, break away from Remus and his rules, anyone's rules, and that's exactly what I did.  
  
Time came for me to return to Hogwarts; I thought that was a plus side to my new life, but actually it turned out to be a nightmare. Two days into term I was sitting with Pippin, Morwen, and John. I felt so safe and loved in John's older arms, though Pippin was shooting death glances at me the whole time. Morwen just sat there like the good little girl she was, blonde hair perfectly combed, her pretty blue eyes peering arond the Great Hall. Suddenly, everyone hears this high pitched scream.  
  
It wouldn't have been as scary if I hadn't known right away that that scream was none other than Pippin's twin sister, Piper, one of my best friends' scream. I could recognise it from anywhere. The intensity of it knocked me out of John's arms, and sent my short legs running down the halls, screaming her name in return.  
  
" PIPER!!!! PIPER!!!!!" How had I not noticed she wasn't there with us? It should have been so obvious to me, but no.....I had to be so enveloped in my boyfried, and in my food. Once I had reached the far off side of the castle, blown open the doors, and started running outside I hear the scream again, this time mixed with some serious sobbing. My eyes caught a glance of the dark haired, dark eyed beauty I'd like to call my best friend standing over what looked like.....no....it couldn't be....  
  
A body. My legs started to run faster, my arms out as to grab her away from it. My arms did wrap around her, and she looked at me with this horrified look in her eyes. I gulped, wanting to forget that some dead body lay on the ground right beneath me. After regaining control of my breathing I took one look down, and screamed also. David Winkler. He was in my year, he had been in my classes, Johnathan was friends with him. No wonder Piper had screamd so loudly.   
  
At this time we were both shaking in fear as we stared down at the body. All I could think to do was scream. I hated seeing dead bodies. I hated it so much I couldn't watch horror movies without throwing up all over everyone. And now....one of my friends was on the groud....dead. I started to scream again, with Piper, and sooner or later Dumbledore came running out.  
  
David had died as a result of someone setting the unforgivable curse Advarda Kedarva on him. I thought home was horror, now this, and there was more to come. 


End file.
